


Le Husband From The Future

by KingKoong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Antic Bobby, Chanwoo is from the future, Developing Relationship, Flirty Chanwoo ftw, Fluff, Junhoe is a softie for Chanwoo, Junhoe loves sunsets, M/M, Time Traveller Chanwoo, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKoong/pseuds/KingKoong
Summary: Junhoe is doing good, living his dream, working his passion, enjoying his freedom to the fullest and most important, witnessing the sunsets in Santorini. Until one day, an intruder trespassing into his house and said that he is his husband from the future.





	1. The Meeting

Junhoe closed his eyes, beer on his left hand and cigarette on the other hand. He smoke it slowly as he feels the breeze hit his face, it calmed him. 6 pm in Santorini is his favorite time of the day. When the sun sets in the horizon meet the ocean and the skies turn dark, but still bright enough to see the birds flying around to be back to its nest. 

Sometimes it's darker than usual, windier on the other day, and even rains the whole day, but he enjoyed them all, because no matter how was the weather is as long as he has his beer and cigarette everything is perfect. Yes, the deathly combo that his mom always nag him for years, saying the combo could makes him died sooner that he would be. Of course Junhoe just brush it off, because it’s his only savior in his cruel world.

It’s been three years since the last time he saw his mom. It was his decision, his forever dream, his only passion since he was in highschool, to become a photographer. He’s majoring in Film and Art and he’s living his dream right now, working in one of the famous magazine in Italy, but he can’t help but missed his mom. Missed her annoying high pitch nag and all. Sure thing he called or FaceTime her everyday but a hug or a little good morning kissed on his forehead from her sound so perfect, eventho he won’t admit it in front of his mom. Never. 

Being away from his mom makes his lifes free and messy. So messy to the point that he doesn’t have sleeping schedule nor eating schedule. Blame it to his job, sometimes he need to shoot for hours and then editing them all and sending the works the next day. It’s a hard task to do, it needed so much time, eating and sleeping are wasting his time, he didn’t like wasting his time if it’s about his works. That’s why beer and cigarette are his escape to keep him awake and feels alive. 

Even the one keeping Junhoe wakes up on time is his mom calling him every morning, she’s like his alarm. One day, he was late to send the paper to his client that he has been worked for hours the night before until he fell asleep at dawn and his mom decided not to call him in the morning, that’s one of the terrible memory of Junhoe lost his client. 

But Junhoe also has his free time. The only time he can lazy around his bed the whole day because his mom won’t call him in the morning since it’s his day off, or having a proper meals in a restaurant with his boyfriend, or simply enjoying beers and sunset on the beach with Bobby, his one and only antic friend. 

Just like today, Junhoe wakes up to the breeze and way too bright sunrays through his opened window. Vaguely he remembered that he closed his window before he sleep last night. The bed dipped in his left side, but he didn’t realised it until a soft finger trace on his nose slowly. When the finger lingers on his mouth quite too long, Junhoe opened his eyes. 

A blur shadow hovered over him. He can’t catch the person because the sunrays is blinding his vision. And the fact that he just opened his eyes ten second ago makes it even harder to comprehend what's going on. 

A minute later, and couples of yawn Junhoe’e eyes finally fully opened and the person slash strangerㅡoh it’s actually a guyㅡ still hovered over him with a way too bright smiles that the dimples on both of his cheeks shows. Cute, Junhoe thinks, wait WHAT...

“Who are you?” Junhoe asked the cute guy as he sit on his bed as his hand ruffles his bed hair out of habit

“Good morning Jun” The guy said the greetings too sweet, considering they’re stranger, and they just met 5 minutes ago. And did he just called him Jun? Like only his mom call him that

“You’re not answering my question, WHO ARE YOU?!” Junhoe asked again, a little bit irritated

“Aw, there’s no need with the high tone tho, and where is my greeting back?” The guy ¬once again said it too sweet for Junhoe liking and his patient is running low, and he is a patient man on daily basis, so he said to the guy

“Good morning to you too” wait, why did Junhoe said that “Now ans-“

“I’m Chanwoo, and I’m your husband from the future” The guy, Chanwoo, now grins so wide that his face might split in a half if he keep doing that, and Junhoe is sleepy, so he might hears wrongly,

“What did you just said?” Junhoe swear he is a patient man but this Chanwoo guy just wakes him up only to said crazy nonsense things that he is Junhoe’s husband from the future and the fact that Chanwoo was in his room is an insult, like none ever went to his room, not even Bobby, without his permission.

“I’m your husband from the future” The grin slowly turn into somewhat a loving smile toward Junhoe and Junhoe’s cheeks feels warm, no way

“Okay, first of all, you’re trespassing into my room and that’s a crime, I can sue you, and you said you’re my husband? From the future? How the heck? Are you drunk? Are you out of your mind? Is this kind of prank? Bobby! I knew it, it must be Bobby, and stop smiling, it’s-“

“It’s cute, right, I know, you always said that” Chanwoo said it with the matter-of-fact tone 

“What? I said WHAT? Okay get out of my house, now!” Junhoe already on his feet and he’s so ready to push Chanwoo out of his door but Chanwoo is fast enough to steal a kiss on his cheek before he’s running to the door and shout,

“See you later babeeee, and don’t forget to FaceTime your mom” 

Junhoe’s hand reach to his cheek where Chanwoo just kissed him, and he swear the twist on his stomach is because of the beers he’s drinking last night, not because of butterfly or something, no way.

 

***

 

Junhoe decided to spend his morning by FaceTime his mom, indeed, and surfing thru his social media. When a message from Jinhwan pop up on his phone, asking he want to meet at their usual restaurant he rise from his bed to take a shower.  
When he’s done, he check himself on the mirror once more and his eyes fall on the cheek, oh no.

Junhoe walked out and lock his door, when he turn around he meet with Chanwoo, who’s smiling, at him. He walk to Junhoe direction and that is Junhoe cue to turned to his right and walk away from Chanwoo. His feet takes a long stride and fast, he even takes a short cut to the restaurant to stay away as far as possible from Chanwoo. When he nears the restaurant, Junhoe peeks behind him and there’s no Chanwoo, so his plan works. 

He sees Jinhwan sit at his usual table and run after him. Junhoe sit accross his boyfriend and smile when Jinhwan didn’t even bother to smiles back but blurted,

“I said to my father that we’re moving to Spain next month, you’ll be working with my uncle there and leave all your works, friends, dreams, or whatever it is here, and that’s final” Jinhwan said it with a stern look, and Junhoe just sighed

“We’ve talked before, and you know I can’t, I don’t want your father to think that I’m with you just because I want the job, no, I want to be independent and success on my own, and you know that” Junhoe tried to catch Jinhwan’s eyes but the later only focus on the menu in front of him

“And you know I’ve never takes no as an answer, and you know that” Jinhwan said as he nonchalantly wave his hand to the waiters. The waiters put a glass of water on their sides and started taking notes on Jinhwan’s orders. Junhoe just sit still and waiting Jinhwan finished his order. 

They were always like this. Jinhwan takes everything he wants and Junhoe gives everything he has, and Jinhwan didn’t even asked about hows Junhoe feeling, did Junhoe hurt when a drunk Jinhwan crashed into his house to sobs and asked for cuddles because a drunk Hanbin, his crush, was kissing and grinding himself with his girlfriend in the middle of the nightclub, or when a drunk Hanbin finally broke up with his girlfriend and decided to fuck a very sober Jinhwan in the toilet nightclub and said it was a mistake the next day, Jinhwan was broke into pieces and crying all day in Junhoe’s room. Of course Jinhwan didn’t want to know that Junhoe pretend to not to hurt when he actually was. 

Junhoe didn’t know he is spacing out until a hand clutch on his right arm, with a kiss on his right cheek

“There you are Jun, oh you must be... Jinhwan? Yes, Jinhwan I think” Junhoe eyes widen as if he just saw a ghost, scratch it, he saw Chanwoo, which is worse than seeing a ghost, and before he can say something, Jinhwan precede it,

“Who are you?” Jinhwan asked Chanwoo as his eyes eyed Chanwoo’s hand on Junhoe’s arm

“Oh hi, I’m Chanwoo, Junhoe’s husband from the future-“

“He’s nobody and Idontevenknowhim-“  
Both of them said it at the same time and look at each other on the same time too and Chanwoo giggles, so cute, Junhoe think. Oh no!

“Wait, don’t play with me, who the fuck are you?” Jinhwan said, face slighty turning red

“Ooh.. you’re right babe, he’s kinda hot tempered and... short” Chanwoo said to Junhoe but his eyes on Jinhwan, and Junhoe on the other side was speechless, he can’t say anything. First, Chanwoo just came to him this morning, said that he is his husband from the future, and now he said that Jinhwan is hot tempered and short, well... Jinhwan is, but a stranger said that fact to your face is an insult, isn’t it. And Junhoe can see Jinhwan is annoyed. 

He need to get Chanwoo to stay away from Jinhwan before something bad happen. And it is happening. Jinhwan’s face already red and Junhoe can see he’ll explode in like, now

“What are you talking about you unknown man from the future! Junhoe is my boyfriend and what did u said just now? Husband from the future? Are you insane? Are you drunk? Are you an attention seeker? What do you need? Oh how about money? Huh.. so you need money, here take it all these money and go away before I kick you in the face” 

Jinhwan finished his words with a bunch of dollars in his hand and he just throw it into Chanwoo’s face. Other people in the restaurant looking at the chaos Jinhwan did and started murmurs, some of them take a pity on Chanwoo, some of them take their phone and took a picture and then Jinhwan suddenly shout

“You, ugly man on the corner, put your phone down, if I see any photos or video of me around the internet I’ll hunt and sue you to the court, hows that sound, huh?!” With that Jinhwan stand from his chair, kick them on his way out and stormed to the door without even looking back.

Both Junhoe and Chanwoo went silent, and for some reason Junhoe feels bad for Chanwoo instead of anger. Sure thing Chanwoo just messing with his life this morning and he hated it, but watching how rude Jinhwan toward Chanwoo makes him soft for the man. Anyone didn’t deserve to be treated like that, especially Chanwoo, Junhoe’s future husband, wait, ugh

“Chanwoo, are you okay?” Junhoe can help but started to worry when Chanwoo still silent in his seat, did he cry or-

“Junhoe..” Chanwoo voice sound so weak 

“Yes” Junhoe sure Chanwoo is crying and he’s never good with words, nor action with sad people or people in general. He just awkward fluffball and the man in front of him is crying and he feels like crying too, what to do, Junhoe is internally panicking, he just don’t show it

“I’m hungry...” Chanwoo doe eyes look at him, almost pleading but there’s no tears in those gorgeous eyes, and did Junhoe just said gorgeous, God he must be halucinating because of hunger

“Me too” Junhoe curse in his head, all of the words in this universe and he choose ‘me too’, seriously? He’s like crying for real now, Junhoe never felt so stupid around people, but Chanwoo easily made him into that, he hates Chanwoo

“Should we go to other restaurant or we stay here? And what about these money Jun?” Chanwoo asked 

“We’re going, and forget the money, we don’t need it” Junhoe decided to take Chanwoo hand in his and walk to the door

 

***

 

They ended up eating at Junhoe’s favorite restaurant, the one with the best beach view, steak, and wine. Junhoe order his usual, Chanwoo went for salad and a glass of water. When their meal comes, Junhoe is so ready to devour his steak but Chanwoo take the plate from him and swap it with his salad bowl 

“HEY-“

“Enjoy your meal Jun” Chanwoo said with a smile on his face

“You need to eat vegetables too, too much steak is not good for your health” Chanwoo said as he cuts the meat and shoves a piece into his mouth, he takes his time to close his eyes and humming happily when he chew the meat

“Says you who’s just eat my steak, and who are you to control my health, it’s my body and I have the right to do anything to my body as much as I want” Junhoe shoves the bowl to his side and grab the wine, but Chanwoo is faster

“Nuh, wine is also not good for your health babe, you need to starts to tone down your alcohol intakes, and drink more water” Chanwoo said as he sipped the wine, and Junhoe didn’t have it

“Okay, enough with your bullshit, I’ve had a long day because of you and it’s only half of the day, I can’t, I just can’t, I need to go and don’t you ever followed me again” Junhoe stand from his seat, he walked past Chanwoo to go to the cashier to pay the bills. As much as Junhoe hates the situation, he’ll never walk off on someone without paying the bills, it just plain rude and unacceptable, as his mom said when he was younger.

But a hand on his wrist stop his walked abruptely and he hears “Junhoe, please don’t leave me alone, I don’t like to eat alone, and you know that” Junhoe looked at Chanwoo, who looked at him, with his doe eyes, again, and he just can’t say no, can he?

For some strange reason, Junhoe sat in his seat again, and enjoyed his salad, just because Chanwoo said he has to. His favorite steak gone in an instant into Chanwoo mouth but he didn’t mind it, wait, Junhoe never let anyone ate his steak, not even Jinhwan because he knew how maniac Junhoe with steak is, and here he is, no... no...

What happened to him


	2. The Reason

“Can we go for a walk before we go home?” Chanwoo said when they’re outside the restaurant

“Oh so you have a house? I thought you’re from the future or something?” Junhoe eyes narrowed as he stare at Chanwoo, suspicion written all over his face

“Well... I said home, not house, and my home is wherever it is as long as I’m with you” Chanwoo said it smoothly without even realising how Junhoe’s eyes widen and his ears turning red. Junhoe keep his eyes on the road, there is no way he’ll be able to look at Chanwoo in this state, without accidentally embarrasing himself 

Junhoe has been in relationship before. But none of his ex-boyfriends was this blunt, mostly it was Junhoe who’s made the moves, his current boyfriend, Jinhwan, didn’t even care about him unless he needed something. This kind of affection flirtation is something new for Junhoe and he didn’t know how to handle it. Somewhat he feels overwhelmed and it’s only the first day he met Chanwoo. Junhoe is in trouble

“You’re cute when you are blushing, even up till we’re married you’re still blushing when I say something cheesy” Even from the corner of Junhoe eyes he can see how stupid Chanwoo looked, grinning from ear to ear, and Junhoe think his face will split in two for sure in less than a day if he keep doing that

“You really can’t handle cheesy thing, Ugh I always like that” Chanwoo tone sound so teasing but the grins soften into a little smile and the grasp on his hand tighten as if it’s confirm his words, and since when they’re holding hands, wow

Junhoe who’s realising what happen trying to release his grip but Chanwoo is tightening his hand even more and a pout supporting his lips “Oh come on, let me hold your hand, I’ve missed you so much, please” 

“I don’t like holding hands, it’s gross-“ 

“I know, that’s why we need to working on it, you’ll thank me later”

“What, no!” 

“But, Jun...” 

“Can you stop calling me Jun? It’s weird coming from someone other than my mom” Lies, Junhoe is actually feeling warm inside, he missed it, he missed being called Jun, he missed holding his mom’s hand that’s so warm it makes him sweating but the later didn’t mind it, he missed everything that reminds him of his mom and home. And this man in front of him just brings everything Junhoe wants for years so casually it almost makes him believe that Chanwoo is actually his husband from the future

“I will stop calling you Jun for tonight, so can I hold your hand now?”

“O... Okay”

This should be weird, Junhoe shouldn’t be agree with Chanwoo, he should be angry or annoyed or anything but he let Chanwoo to hold his hand, even he takes double left step so he’ll matching with Chanwoo steps. Now, Junhoe’s mind is a mess inside his head and his heart is beating two times faster, this is weird.

 

Their holding hands continue until both of them reach Junhoe’s apartment. Junhoe has a small apartment, though Junhoe can afford a larger one he prefers his apartment now, it’s only has a bedroom, a small kitchen with living room and a bathroom. He enjoys a small space because Junhoe practically living between his bed, his coffee table to do his works and bathroom, so a bigger house only cause a bigger mess

For the first time in his life he regretted his decision to not to choose a larger apartment because now he was trapped with Chanwoo. He just got off the shower only to find Chanwoo curled on his bed holding Junhoe’s favorite bolster. On the other day he will be more than glad to sleep in the sofa if there’s a guest in his house but Chanwoo is not a guest at all, he is just an intruder that barged into his house to claims that he is Junhoe’s husband from the future. 

If Junhoe is in his right state of mind, he will probably cast out the man already and be the one holding his bolster instead, but he is not. Junhoe become perplexed is an understandable. It’s been a long day for him, he’s tired and in need of a good sleep in his comfy comforter. So, without even trying to fight his ego further, he fell into his comforter, lying flat on his stomach next to Chanwoo and drift into deep slumber.

 

***

 

Junhoe feels something touching his nose, the touch stops on his lips for a second before it goes to his cheeks, carresing it gingerly, it almost tickling, it’s like a deja vu. Vaguely Junhoe remembered dreaming of woke up to someone touching his lips and found a weird man claimed that he is Junhoe’s husband from the future. Junhoe find himself giggling to the memory, his dream feels so real it almost makes him believe that it was real 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Junhoe shots his eyes open as he heard the voice

“W-what are you doing here? Wait, am I still dreaming?” Junhoe pinch his cheeks and it hurts

“Good morning to you too, and no, you’re not dreaming babe” Chanwoo caressed the spot Junhoe pinch “Now, go to shower because we’re going to shooping today, yeay” 

“No, we’re not, you go alone I have something else to do” Junhoe says as he rolled on his right side

“You know I’ve never take no as an answer, mhm” Chanwoo speaks in the tone that Junhoe knew so well and the flip hair after he said that just confirmed it that-

“Stop mocking Jinhwan, you’re terrible at it” 

“I’m not, duh”

“Yes, you are”

“I’m not- Oh speaking of Jinhwan, are you gonna meet him today? Can I come with you?” 

“No, I’m not. And no, you can’t come with me” 

“Why?? Are you gonna meet your another boyfriend? But I thought you only had relationship with Jinhwan when you were in Greece” Chanwoo looks like he is trying hard to remember some important thing but he failed

“How can you assume that I only have a relationship with Jinhwan in here, I’ll be with whoever I want, it’s none of your bussiness and stop saying things as if you know me!” Junhoe sat from his bed and walks to the bathroom, he need a shower to cooling down his anger to certain someone, and it’s just the beginning of the day, Lord please has mercy on him

“But I said facts tho, and I do know you so well Junhoe” Chanwoo whispers to himself 

 

Junhoe ended up brings Chanwoo to meet his friend, after the man insisted to accompany him for the day with the warn about he’ll probably burn Junhoe’s kitchen while he’s trying to makes his lunch if Junhoe didn’t take him with him

Junhoe walks with a heavy steps, eyed on the pavement instead of the front, if he ended up getting hit by the car he won’t mind, his mind is a mess. But he can’t help but check on the man beside him every now and then, of course it’s because he is annoyed not because of how cute the latter is bounching on his feet, his eyes scanning his surroundings, finds everything he sees are amazing, those doe eyes even get bigger when he sees ice cream stall, he even licks his lips , oh

“Should we buy ice cream?” Junhoe didn’t know why he said that but the look on Chanwoo face lit up to his words is priceless, and he will do it more if it means he can see that face again, okay what!

“Yes! But.. uh..” Chanwoo sound a little hesitated and he continue “Can we share Jun? I mean I really want the ice cream but I kinda full because of the sandwich we had just now” Such a baby, Junhoe think

“Tch, fine” Okay, Junhoe is surrendering to fight with his inner now, it just useless, he can’t say no to Chanwoo, can he? 

 

The sharing ice cream turned into sharing creepes, french fries, nachos and last, a strawberry slushie. Junhoe takes all the shares helplessly, he just don’t want to see Chanwoo happy face gone, just yet

“I thought you were full” Junhoe said as he takes the strawberry slushie from Chanwoo hand

“I was, and I’m even fuller now... ugh.. Jun...” Chanwoo crouching on his feet, holding his stomach

“Hey, Chanwoo wait, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Should we go to hospital? Want a piggy back?” Junhoe is crouching beside Chanwoo, his hand hanging in the air awkwardly, contemplating whether he should pats Chanwoo’s shoulder or not, worries written all over his face

Chanwoo staying like that for legit a minute that feels like hours for Junhoe because his joint starts to stings, his hand on Chanwoo shoulder makes an awkward taps, trying to soothe the latter only to find the man starts shaking

“Hey, are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere? Hey, say something, don’t make me worry” 

“I-I just... missed you so much” Junhoe hears Chanwoo sniffs as he continue 

“It’s been awhile since I get to shares my food with you, I’m just... so happy Jun” Chanwoo can’t help but keep sniffing. Two men crouching in the sidewalk, one of them crying does makes people starts to look at them weirdly but Junhoe can’t do anything beside keep patting Chanwoo shoulder, he’s just that bad at comforting people.

 

“Junhoe! dude is that you?” A familiar voice greet Junhoe, he looked up to find the man he’ll be meeting today

“Yo Bobby, what’s up?” Junhoe took the man handshake as he stand on his feet

“What’s up to you too man. Aren’t we supposed to meet at John’s? What are you doing crouching in the sidewalk like this and who’s this man? Is he crying?”

“Oi too much questions, now you make me even dizzier. Just wait a second” Junhoe says as he crouching again

“Are you done being emotional or you still want to crying more? Because I really have something important to do right now” Junhoe whispers to Chanwoo, who’s stop sniffing and he looks at Bobby, instantly stand on his feet and greet the man as if he’s not crying just a moment before, Junhoe is pouting, wait no he’s not

“Hi Bobby, I’m Chanwoo, Junhoe’s future husband, it’s nice to finally meet you” Chanwoo says with a smile, offering his hand to Bobby

“You’re Junhoe’s WHAT- oh I mean hi Chanwoo, nice to meet you too” Bobby grab Chanwoo’s hand and shakes it a little, Bobby confused face makes Chanwoo giggles, Junhoe only rolled his eyes as he said “I’ll explain to you later” and starts walking again  
Junhoe walk away from Chanwoo who’s happily chatter with Bobby

 

“Bobby, I think you should stop doing that stupid casting in film industry, you will never succeed anyway” Chanwoo can see how Bobby stops for a second before he starts walking again, probably surprised with Chanwoo question

“Hey it’s not stupid” Bobbt slighty offended “But how did you know that I take the film casting? Did Junhoe tell you? I thought Junhoe didn’t care about me but ohmygod he did talked about me, aw...“ Bobby said with a dreamy eyes as he look at Junhoe’s back in front of them, little did they knew, Junhoe is actually heard everthing they talked, that’s why when he heard Bobby, he snarled 

“I don’t talked about you-“  
“Oh yes he did-“ 

Both Junhoe and Chanwoo said in unison and Bobby is very amused with the situation. The Junhoe that he knows has this typical bitch-rest-face and doubled it with his tsundere attitude, Junhoe never shown much emotions to other people. Bobby knew Junhoe for almost three years and never did he witnessed Junhoe become this expressive. Not even when –he likely to called it-– ‘Jinhwan incident’ Junhoe shown his sadness nor anger, Bobby is there with him but he just sat silent with his beers and cigarettes for hours without talking about it.

So, watching so many sides of Junhoe in less than an hour is such an honor, it’s not even exaggerating or anything, that’s just how Bobby treasured Junhoe. His one and only friend that support him to become an artist, when he keep trying to take the audition eventho he always failed. Junhoe is always there to support him. 

He’s not showing much but when Bobby failed another audition, Junhoe will comes to Bobby’s apartment with lots of beers and pizza, or the day Bobby failed on his 30th casting, Junhoe came with a bunch of his movie collection that will appears on the very rare occasion –because Junhoe won’t let Bobby touch his collection at all– and Bobby’s feels like failed on his audition is a new kind of blessing because he finally has the chance to dig in Junhoe’s collection without him throwing beer can on him.

 

“Why don’t you try to do rapping? You’re great, you know, just go to those underground club you’re always wondering and beat them, and BAM you’ll be the champion, that sound more like you than you’re being an actor, isn’t it?” Chanwoo says and Bobby’s eyes widen, clearly shocked with Chanwoo words

“I... eh.. How did-“

“I know everything about you Bobby, because I am Junhoe’s future husband and yes, Junhoe did talked about you, like a lot” Chanwoo said with a smile and Bobby is just awestruck with the man in front of him, Chanwoo is sound so crazy but also not? How did someone be this crazy but what is it, adorable?

“Oh.. thank you, you’re adorable too Bobby” Bobby hears Chanwoo giggles and he curse to himself

“Shit, I said it out loud, didn’t I?” Bobby smiles sheepishly

“Yes, you are, idiot” Junhoe stoping on his feet only to said that loudly. Both Bobby and Chanwoo laughs when Junhoe turn his back on them and starts walking faster leaving them behind.

“As crazy as you sound just now, I think I’m crazier because I feel like you are really Junhoe’s husband from the future, or if you’re not, I hope you will. My dude needs a man like you, just look at him being like ‘that’ –Bobby did a quotes gesture in the air– makes me believe that you guys just meant to be” Bobby said in awe, his eyes twinkle and Chanwoo just laughs

“Oh... it makes me want to meet my future husband too, ugh-“ 

“Okay the last premise kinda irrelevant with me but yeah sure, and thank you for believe in me Bobby, and don’t worry you will meet your soulmate in no time, just make sure you go to that underground club” Chanwoo wink at him and turn his heels to runs at Junhoe, leaving Bobby who look confused

“Hey, Chanwoo what do you mean? I’ll meet my soulmate in no time? Hey tell me!” Bobby shout as he runs too

“It’s a secret” Chanwoo shout back as he reach Junhoe and linking their arms. Chanwoo waits for Junhoe shoving his hand, but he is not and Chanwoo considering to peck Junhoe cheek but it’ll be too much for now, and Junhoe might shoves or punch him for real

 

***

 

“Which one is better?” Chanwoo holding two button up shirt in front of Junhoe

“It’s all the same” Junhoe says as he scanning the whole store that basically has lots of identical button up shirt, and why bother to choose which one is better when all of them are same. 

“It’s not, look at the details and the fabrics, it’s all different” 

“Can you just pick whatever in your hand right now or just buy them all, it’s just shirts, you don’t really need details or good fabrics and all because you’ll look good in anything anyway” shit, why his mouth never cooperate with his brain. Damn it

“Oh my, is that a compliment? Should I say thank you?” Chanwoo started grinning and Junhoe feels like running from the store, but he has his dignity

“Shut up, if you’re not going to buy anything I’ll go now”

“Hey, easy peasy baby, let me take these shirts and we’ll go in a minutes, promise” Chanwoo sing songs and his dimples makes a comeback as he smiles, and so does the butterflies in Junhoe’s stomach 

 

After the short shopping spree, Chanwoo insisted Junhoe to having dinner at his favorite restaurant, he said the steak was fantastic and he wants more. 

Chanwoo order salad and a glass of water, again, and Junhoe is suspicious

“You said you like the steak, tell me you’re not gonna swap our meals again or-”

“Or what? You’re gonna leave me again?” Chanwoo pouts, Junhoe’s heart is not ready,

“Anyway..” Junhoe trying to change the conversation “How do you know about Bobby?” and it works because Chanwoo starts babling about how he is Junhoe’s husband, of course he knows everything about him and his past. Junhoe asks him about details and Chanwoo answers them all correctly. Junhoe insisted that Chanwoo can get those information from Junhoe’s friends and colleagues but Chanwoo beat him,

“You don’t have many friends tho, okay, just ask me anything that only you know the answer, anything private, and if I can answer it correctly then you need to accept the fact that I’m your future husband” Chanwoo says as he put his palm on his jaw, his eyes stares at Junhoe’s unwavering. Junhoe starts thinking his best question for Chanwoo

“How much moles in my body and where is the biggest one places?” wait, moles? Seriously brain? Junhoe is mentally slaps his head 

Chanwoo paused for a moment, he taps his fingers lightly in the table as if he’s counting, Junhoe never felt this anxious before, not even when he waited the announcement of his schoolarship nor on his first job interview

“You have five moles in your body” Chanwoo starts calmly “One on your left neck, you’re ticklish when I kissed you there, one on your right chest just above your nipples-” 

“HEY” Junhoe put his hand on his chest right after Chanwoo said that, slightly embarrassed, but Chanwoo keep talking

“Two moles on your back, and the last and the biggest one is your star-shaped mole right below your pelvis, just a mere centimeter above your coc-“

“STOP IT, JUST STOP, OKAY I BELIEVE YOU, NOW STOP” Junhoe face is red, his eyes diverted on all direction but Chanwoo, he is embarrasing himself, he blames his stupid brain that always stop working whenever he is with Chanwoo. He feels like throwing himself to the beach and never comeback, but before he can do that the waiter comes and serve their meals. And Junhoe forget his will just like that

 

Chanwoo is talking for the whole night, with Junhoe popping questions here and there. He tells Junhoe about his passion about fashion, and he is working as a main designer in one of the biggest fashion company in Seoul, The Giant’s Fashion & Co., where his office and Junhoe’s are in the same building, and they always spend their lunch together. 

“Wait, we’re working in the same building? But I’m working here, so it means I’ll going back to Korea?”

“Yep”

“Okay... how about our first met?” Junhoe asks again, shoving tomato in his mouth, because yes, Chanwoo indeed swapped their meals again when Junhoe thanked the waiter, and when Junhoe realised what happened with his steak Chanwoo already on his second bites. Calling Chanwoo sneaky and the latter surprisingly agreed with him, so Junhoe didn’t have any counter attacks, didn’t he?

“It’s.. I think in two month from now, that is also if you return to Seoul next month to come to the opening of Yunhyeong hyung’s coffee shop”

“Yunhyeong has a cafe? But he never says anything to me”

“When did the last time you called him?” Chanwoo deadpan

“Um... I don’t know” Junhoe smile seephisly, Chanwoo feels like pinching Junhoe’s cheeks, and he did

“Ouch, it hurt! What was that for!” Junhoe is barking, the lady behind him is jumped on her seat, and Chanwoo apologise to her

“You’re so cute, I can’t help it” Chanwoo caressing Junhoe’s cheek which he just pinched and Junhoe swats his hand and moves backward, Chanwoo just smiles

“Why? Did your heart beating two times faster when I did that?” Chanwoo teased him

“No!”

“Oh yes, your ears turning red babe” Chanwoo giggles and Junhoe digs on his salad, pretend not to hears Chanwoo

 

***

 

Chanwoo wake up feeling all fresh, he feels like jogging today. Junhoe is sleeping soundly beside him. He takes Junhoe’s shoes from the counter and put it into is feet. He wakes Junhoe up by caressing his fingers on his face because it always works.  
Junhoe stirred in his sleep, Chanwoo greets him and he greets back. 

“Jun, let’s jogging” Chanwoo sneaks his left hands on Junhoe’s waist and his right hand on his neck, holding him loosely as he try to makes Junhoe sit on his bed. When Junhoe did, Chanwoo position himself neared the latter’s ear and whispered, 

“Hey, come on, let’s jogging” Chanwoo felt Junhoe halt in his embrace and lean back

“Huh? Ugh don’t wanna” Junhoe who’s not full awake makes himself comfortable as he snuggles into Chanwoo’s neck, Chanwoo giggling because it’s ticklish and his giggles wakes Junhoe up and he push Chanwoo too hard it makes him falling butt first on the floor. Junhoe immediately got out of bed and helped Chanwoo 

“You don’t have to pushed me that hard, y’know” Chanwoo complaint as he stand on his feet, stroking his sore butt

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I-I just too shocked” Junhoe stutter on his words, Chanwoo only snorted 

“Ouch! Damn it” Chanwoo curse as he try to sit on the bed, Junhoe feels bad for him

“I’m sorry, okay, if you good, let’s jogging, let me wash my face first- wait, when did I put my shoes on?” Junhoe asks Chanwoo when he realised he had his shoes on

“Dunno” Chanwoo shrugged

 

“Tell me again why I like you” Junhoe asks in a disbelieved, Chanwoo decided to sit on the nearest bench he saw because Junhoe looked like a dying fish when they were on the second lap around the park 

“You need to work out more Jun, it’s good for your health, 30 minutes per day is enough” Chanwoo handed Junhoe a mineral water, Junhoe gulped half of it in a second

“No way in hell I’ll do this again” Junhoe finished his bottle, crumpled it into a ball and throw it into the trash bin

“We’ll do this as long as I am here” 

“And when will you’re back?” 

“I don’t know” Chanwoo shrugged, he try to stand up but he fell back, Junhoe catching him in time. His face is pale, sweat all over his face, Junhoe panicked

“Hey, are you okay? You’re so pale. Wait- Blood! Oh no, nosebleeds! Let’s go to the hospital” Junhoe hold Chanwoo’s hand and his palm is cold, he panicked even more, but Chanwoo pulls his hand

“Don’t. Promise me Jun, if I ever faint or anything please don’t bring me to hospital, ever” Chanwoo says weakly but his face is dead serious

“Why?” Junhoe want to argue back because Chanwoo keep talking about his health but he didn’t even take care of himself, and he is freakin’ nosebleeds!

“It’s just the side effect, and if you brings me to the hospital, it’ll be complicated” Chanwoo bit his lips as he wipes the bleed with his palm

“Side effect of what?” Junhoe feels like a fool, he’s confused and Chanwoo keep talking nonsense makes him annoyed

“Side effect of time traveler” Chanwoo eyes meet him, Junhoe try to find any michevious foolish prank in his eyes but he only found determined, Chanwoo’s stare is firm, it’s like he’s serious about this whole ordeal and Junhoe just sighed, feeling defeated

“Okay... Let me give you a piggy back and we’re going home. Don’t argue or I’ll leave you here” Junhoe warn and Chanwoo happily takes Junhoe offers, 

Oh... how he missed Junhoe’s piggy back.

 

***

 

Junhoe finished his photoshoot around 9 pm, feeling dead tired because he finished a freakin’ six laps earlier that morning, he made a lot of progress since then because Chanwoo kept bugging him to continue whenever he’s stops midway with his cute annoying cheers. Junhoe hated it to the bone but still did it anyway, he called it ‘Chanwoo effect’ that makes him give up to do anything Chanwoo wants

But he is also excited because he knows Chanwoo is waiting for him in his apartment, wait, did he said excited  
Chanwoo decided to traveled the city on his own the whole day because he didn’t want to disturb Junhoe. Junhoe should be happy Chanwoo finally out of his space but here he is, packing his belonging as soon as the photoshoot finished and even rejected his co-worker offers to having a dinner with them with ‘I’m not feeling good today’ excuses, eventho he said it in too bright tone for a people who’s not feeling well, he dashed from them as soon as he finished his packing.  
Earlier that day before Junhoe went to work Chanwoo said he’ll cooked something for him, and he tell himself he’s not excited, no, he definitely not, he is just curious to find out what kind of food Chanwoo cooked for him, that’s it, it just for the sake of curiousity 

 

Junhoe opened his front door and welcomed with the smells of something burnt. He checked to his kitchen and find Chanwoo wears his never-used apron, his hands busy chopping something on the kitchen island and there’s so much ingredients in the table and it’s a whole mess. Junhoe’s stomach stirred a little at the scenes, it looks so domestic he feels like giving Chanwoo a backhug for his hardwork but his brain is still working so, no backhug you moron! 

Chanwoo seems not noticed that Junhoe is home, too busy preparing whatever it is in his hands, so Junhoe walk to he kitchen

“Hey” 

“Oh shit Junhoe!” Chanwoo is slicing a spam, when he heard Junhoe voice he was shocked and he cuts his finger, and it’s bleeding. Junhoe see it right away

“Shit blood! Ugh Chanwoo why did you always bleeding, you’re so careless, pabo” Junhoe run to get his safety kit box and takes Chanwoo hand, he looked at the cut, it’s not too deep, thankfully, so he just wipes the blood and put an ointment oil and then wrapped it with a plester

“I didn’t know you were home, that’s why I’m shocked and cut my fingers, anyway thank you” Chanwoo says, showing his finger to Junhoe with a smile

“Mhm... What are you making anyway? You didn’t burn my kitchen, did you?” Junhoe said as he put the safety kit box back to the counter

“Go wash yourself and dinner will be ready in no time” Chanwoo pushed Junhoe out the kitchen before Junhoe can sneak a peek on his homemade dinner

 

***

 

“Sandwich? A freakin’ sandwich at a freakin’ 11 pm, Chanwoo are you kidding me?!” Junhoe asks in disbelieve

“Okay, but can you not sound so dramatic? Is it a crime to eat sandwich at 11 pm?” Chanwoo tried so hard to makes the sandwich and now he is offended by Junhoe’s comment

“I skipped our company’s dinner just to eat your dinner and you made a freakin’ sandwich, seriously” Junhoe is hungry, and actually sandwich is not bad, it just he thought that Chanwoo would made some special dish for him, so he has his expectation too high

“But I worked so hard on it...” Chanwoo voice is weak, almost like like a whisper but Junhoe catched it anyway, and he didn’t missed the crestfallen look on Chanwoo face, he knows he fucked up

“Hey- Um.. I mean sandwich is good, it’s great, I just- I’ve only had sandwich for breakfast but I guess there’s always the first time, right? Let me try your sandwich” Junhoe reached out to take the sandwich on the table but Chanwoo stopped him, saying that Junhoe doesn’t need to eat his sandwich if he doesn’t want to. Junhoe insist on taking one in his hand, he is hungry and Chanwoo sandwich looks so delicious

“You mentioned about I might burn your kitchen and now you said my food looks delicious, that’s why I have trust issue with boys” Chanwoo smiles teasingly and damn boi that’s so attractive Junhoe feels like fanboying, okay, Junhoe is officially whipped

“I did? You must be hearing things” Junhoe bites on the sandwich, takes a moment to chew on it and he smiles instantly, Chanwoo smiles too, feeling proud, because he knew he made a right choice

“What is it in it? It’s so delicious and I’m not even lying, I swear” Junhoe says as he takes his second bites, devouring the sandwich, Chanwoo pouring a glass of hot barley tea in a cup and put it in front of Junhoe

“Bread, Egg, Spam, and Strawberry Jam” Chanwoo smiles proudly, as if he’s just finished some important presentation which he nailed it, Junhoe nodding in acknowledgement

“I knew nothing gone wrong if you put spam and egg on sandwich but strawberry jam? Seriously? You’re so weird and funny” 

“I know, and you know what’s even funnier? You’ll addicted to it, and you won’t leave our house until you get my weird sandwich every freakin’ morning, say amen for good luck” 

“Amen- wait what” Junhoe froze halfway to eat his sandwich and Chanwoo laughing so loud, his eyes crinkles into crescent, Junhoe want to mad at Chanwoo because he said nonsense and he even tricked him but Chanwoo laugh is so contagious he can’t help it but laugh with him too.

 

Chanwoo washed the dirty plates and cups, and now he is waiting Junhoe to go to bed with him but Junhoe is sitting in his coffee table with his laptop, a can of beer in his right side and a cigarette on his left side. Junhoe is back at his usual circle and Chanwoo frowned at the scenes in front of him. Chanwoo has been trying so hard to change Junhoe bad habits these past days but the latter is still stubborn. Especially when it comes to his favorite beers and cigarette.

So, Chanwoo sit in front of Junhoe, taking the beer out of Junhoe reach and smother his cigarette, Junhoe protest instantly

“Hey what are you doing!” Junhoe is annoyed, he stared intens at Chanwoo

“I’m doing my job” Chanwoo stares is unbreakable, he always knew he will confront Junhoe, and he’s ready

“What job? Annoying me? C’mon I’m not a teenager who’s always need his mom’s permission to do whatever he wants” Junhoe says as he raised from his seat to take the beer back but Chanwoo swats his hand, it makes the beer fall to the floor

“Serve you right” Chanwoo says, and he is sure Junhoe will shout at him, Chanwoo is internally panicked but he didn’t show it

“Serve me what? You know what, Chanwoo... whatever” Junhoe says as he stand up and walks to the kitchen, taking some wipe clothes and wipes the wet patch on the floor, he doesn’t says anything and Chanwoo feels like crying. Junhoe being quiet means he is angry, it’s Junhoe ways of showing his anger and seeing Junhoe quiet is the least things Chanwoo wants to see. He’d rather see Junhoe shout at him than getting a silent treatment.

But Chanwoo need to stay persistant, he can’t crumbles just yet, he need to makes Junhoe knows that he cares for him, he need to persuades Junhoe to change his bad habits, he need to make sure Junhoe is living the healthy life style before he’s back, he did all of this for Junhoe’s sake.

Junhoe throws the wipe clothes in trash bin and bring a new can of beer from his fridge, he sit back on his seat, light a cigarette and continuing his works. Chanwoo frowned 

 

“You know...” Chanwoo starts as he leans backward, resting his back on the chair, his eyes wandering at the stars outsides the window but he can’t find any, even the skies are gloomy, just like their atmosphere right now

“We’ll married in two years after we met...” Chanwoo sees how Junhoe perks at the mention of their married but he stay silent, but Chanwoo knows he’s listening

“We’ll have a beautiful boy a year after, he’s really sweet, everybody loves him, and you know what? Even Bobby is so whipped for him.. he’ll sends so much toys every months, said that it’s for his monthversary” Chanwoo chuckles, Chanwoo hears Junhoe mutter pabo and he continue

“Do you want to know our baby’s name?” Chanwoo asks, Junhoe is hesitating for a second before he nods

“Jiyong, his name is Koo Jiyong, cute isn’t it? Ahh.. I missed our Jiyongie” Chanwoo sighs heavily, Junhoe who stay silent all the time starts to picked interest at the mention of Jiyong, everything Chanwoo said can be made up, but he can’t help but ask about him, he want to know more about Jiyong

“How is he looks like?” Junhoe asks, fingers still typing on his laptop but his eyes staring on Chanwoo

“Jiyongie? He looked exactly like you, people calls him the mini Junhoe, but he’s so cheerful and a social butterfly unlike you, he likes to help me cooking, and he likes drawing, I think he took that after me” Chanwoo says as he grins, feels like a proud dad, Junhoe grinning too, somehow he feels proud with his future son which he’s never seen before, weird but he likes the idea of having a cute son, their son.

“Junhoe” Chanwoo takes the cigarette in Junhoe’s left hand, turn it off in the ashtray, and then he holds Junhoe’s hand in his, stroke it gently with his thumb. “Let’s starts a healthy life” Chanwoo says, Junhoe is silent, Chanwoo can see how Junhoe’s brain is working right now, he’s definitely considering it 

“Actually... I’m enjoying myself right now, and I see there’s no problems in my current life style” Chanwoo sighs, Junhoe is indeed a stubborn

“You do enjoying it right now but in the future, I doubt you will. And believe me, you’ll just makes everything worse if you keep doing this shit” Chanwoo is frustated, he doesn’t have so much time anymore and Junhoe still as hard as rock

“What do you mean by shit? It’s my life and I’m living my life and you called it shit? I’m doubting on how do we get along together if you’re being like this, you’re jugding me, you’re order me around and you called my life a shit. Do you hear yourself just now? You sound like a complete jerk and I don’t care about you and your son Ji-“

“STOP IT! Don’t you ever talk bad about Jiyong, curse me whatever you want but not Jiyong, j-just don’t, please” Chanwoo is crying right now, he didn’t know it will ended up like this, all he did was just to makes Junhoe realized to maintain his health, so that Junhoe could enjoy time with him and their little family. Instead of Junhoe shouted and almost called Jiyong, his Jiyong, their Jiyong

“Wait, don’t cry Chanwoo, look.. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to talk bad about Jiyong but I jut don’t get it why you’re forcing me to do healthy living” Junhoe says as he put aside his laptop and looking at Chanwoo who’s still crying 

“I mean it’s great to be healthy and all but do you know I’m living with deadlines everyday for years, it’s hard but that’s my choice, that’s my life. And one day you came to me, you want to change everything in me, you almost crumble all my wall I’ve been built these past years and I hate it” Junhoe voice is stern

“I just- I just want to live with you a little longer” Chanwoo is sniffing, wipes the tears in his cheeks as he try to look at Junhoe in the eyes, he didn’t really want to say it, but Junhoe didn’t give him a choice

“What do you mean?” Junhoe is confused with Chanwoo’s words, he hears Chanwoo take a deep breath and sighs

“Fine, if you insists to live like this, great, keep doing it but let me tell you something, you won’t be able to see Jiyong’s graduation ceremony and he’s only six that time, you’re so cruel you know that” Chanwoo feels like crying again at the memories,

“Wait, did you just said I can’t see Jiyong’s graduation? And why is that? Did something bad happen to me?” Junhoe hold into Chanwoo’s shoulders and shakes it, his eyes searching for Chanwoo’s but the latter looking at the ceiling, preventing the tears that pools in his eyes to not to fall

 

“Chanwoo, did something happen to me? Answer me” But Chanwoo remain silent and Junhoe hate it

“Chanwoo, please say something, you’re not helping me, did something happen-“

“YOU’RE DEAD BECAUSE OF LUNGS CANCER TWO DAYS BEFORE JIYONG’S GRADUATION CEREMONY!” Chanwoo shout and the tears in his eyes falling into his cheeks as he sobbing hard, the memories of how his little Jiyong cried in his laps until he fell asleep while holding his daddy’s photo surfed into his mind and the pang in his heart comes in a full force, he can’t breath properly, his chests hurt, everything is suffocating, the last thing he sees is Junhoe’s shocked face before everything turned black

 

Chanwoo is collapse from his seat, he is fainting and Junhoe is panicked. He want to call 911 but he remembered that Chanwoo said he can’t do that. So he gather Chanwoo in his arms and take him to his bedroom, he put Chanwoo in his bed slowly, he looked at his face. Chanwoo looks so pale but his breathing is back to normal, he hopes it just the side effect of his time travelling, and nothing bad will happen

He decided to put aside his works. He’s worried, tired, and confused. So he’ll just sleep tonight. He lay down facing Chanwoo and pull him in his arms, embracing the latter in his chest, kissing his temple slowly. He wish that tomorrow everything gonna be alright because he still has lots of question for Chanwoo, and he’ll looking foward to wake up next to Chanwoo in his arms.

 

***

 

Junhoe wake up in the morning expecting someone in his embrace but there’s no one. He search the whole room to find Chanwoo but he can’t find him. He try to contact Bobby but he said he doesn’t know where is Chanwoo.  
Junhoe is panicked. There’s no way Chanwoo is leaving him, right? Chanwoo is not leaving him, Chanwoo would not leaving him...

Did Chanwoo really left him?

 

But he hasn’t apologise to Chanwoo

He need to apologise to him

He still has lots of questions and Chanwoo need to answer it

 

Suddenly Chanwoo’s words rings in his head, he’ll die because of lungs cancer two days before Jiyong graduation

 

And it hits him...

 

Chanwoo wants him to living the healthy life because he didn’t want him to die sooner. Chanwoo came from the future to warn him, to protect him, to change the future.

He wants Junhoe to see Jiyong’s graduation, he wants to lives with Junhoe a little longer. And Junhoe will make it happen. He’ll live with Chanwoo as long as he can, and nothing is stopping him.

 

***

 

Jogging 30 minutes a day, checked

Eat more salad – with a plate of steak, he just can’t give up the steak part– and drink water, checked

Dropping cigarette and beers, checked

He can’t sleep before midnight because of the deadline, but at least he’s never sleeps until dawn, so still, checked

 

 

“Chanwoo, please wait for me.....”

 

 

*** fin ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering to write bonus scenes or epilogue, how’s that sound? Yay or nay? Let me know in the comment box ;)


	3. *Bonus Chapter* - Say Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Cheese ( ,^^)♡(^^, )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m sorry it’s been a long time without an update, writer’s block at its finest :( And today I saw a very Cute Junchan moment and suddenly YASS! So I decided that I’ll write series of drabble as the bonus chapter, so it’ll be a short update about Koo family’s slice of life. Please put your expectation low :") and enjoy :)

                                

"Papa"

 

"Mhmm"

 

"Can you do a heart sign with Daddy?" Jiyong said as he pointed Chanwoo’s phone in his hand toward his parents, ready to take a picture. He's been asking Chanwoo to lend him his phone to take a picture of them since he was back from school.

 

He was complaining about the task from his teacher to make a poem about parent and he must put his parent’s photo below the poem they made. Make a poem is already hard and now his friends will mock each other's parents like those typical second grade kids, even though the later part won't be a big problem for him since his parents are cool and awesome. Chanwoo only chuckled at his son's complain.

 

"Okay" Chanwoo look at his right side, Junhoe is editing some photos in his laptop so he nudge his side and Junhoe avert his gaze to him.

 

"What?" He sees Chanwoo make a half heart sign with his fingers and Junhoe quickly make his own to complete the heart without questioning him. Chanwoo smile at him and Junhoe mirrored it instantly. 

 

Chanwoo has a contagious smile, he can’t help but smiling too. The smiles that always makes Junhoe light and happy when the world feels like crumble around him, the smile that makes him smiling all day like a stupid high school boy in love, ㅡhis co-workers likes to call him thatㅡ when his husband send him a cute selfie with his son in the middle of photoshoot. Even the sun seems dull compare to his husband smile, and it still has the same flying butterflies effect on his stomach even though they’ve been together for years. And he doesn’t mind to have the flying butterflies become the resident in his stomach for the rest of his life if it means he can see Chanwoo smiles forever. Ugh, he is so whipped. 

 

"Okay that is sweet, but can Daddy and Papa look at me too? Mr. Park said I need to take a picture of our parents smiling at the camera, not to each others" Jiyong slightly protest, both Junhoe and Chanwoo broke into laugh at their son cuteness.

 

"Alright sweetheart, we’re ready" Junhoe said after he managed to stop his laughter, he slipped his left hand into Chanwoo waist and smiled at the camera, both says 

 

"Cheese"

 

                                  ***fin***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of you already saw the clip of Junchan made a heart sign at yesterday Fansign in Sangam. Yes, it’s based on the scene, bc they’re so cute! Thank you for k-ikonic who asked Chanwoo to do the heart sign with Junhoe ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway as I said in the beginning, I’ll write drabble as bonus chapter, I’ll still marked the story as completed but I’ll update bonus when I get some ideas or until further notice, hope you guys enjoyed my short update, and I’m sorry if it can’t satisfied your expectation :")
> 
> -xo KingKoong

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story :)


End file.
